Tribal leaders, planning committees, health committees and the STOWW Board of Directors all realize the need for Indian Alcoholism Counselors in each tribal area. Detonification, referral and rehabilitation facilities are available to the Indian people, but would be rarely, if ever used without the coordinated efforts of the Indian Counselor who can motivate his people to use the facilities at their disposal. We propose to hire Indian Alcoholism Counselors for each tribal area who will implement the following program: 1. Alcoholism Prevention and Education Programs. 2. Early detection of alcoholism. 3. Treatment and referral. 4. Complete follow-up services with each individual until such time as he is able to take his rightful place in his home, community and country.